


[podfic] The End of Giants

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Malachor V, Mandalorian War era, Podfic, life and death and the point in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Revan survives, the Exile dies, and Malak rests.
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] The End of Giants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The End of Giants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/660767) by [nymja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/pseuds/nymja). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Canonical Character Death, Mandalorian War era, Malachor V, life and death and the point in between

 **Length:** 00:06:37

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(KOTOR\)%20_The%20End%20of%20Giants_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> Because my laptop karked out for a week this past January, this podfic was entirely recorded, edited, and coverart'd on my phone!


End file.
